


Alpha Mate!

by SeiYoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, alfaxalfa, omegarverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Ivan memincingkan matanya, Alfred menatapnya penuh seringai bodoh-meremehkan-menyebalkan. Hubungan antara Alfa Omega saja bukan hal normal, sebab hubungan laki-laki dan laki-laki pada dasarnya sudah menyalahi kodrat. Apalagi Alfa dengan Alfa? / Sebuah kelanjutan dari drabble singkat 2 tahun lalu. Alfa!Russia x Alfa!America. BL. YAOI. WARNING INSIDE!





	Alpha Mate!

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Alpha Mate! by SeiYoshi
> 
> .
> 
> Ivan Braginsky and Alfred F. Jones  
> [ Russia x America x Russia ]  
> Rated : M
> 
> .
> 
> “Does it make a difference, an hour in bed?”

Di dunia ini, ada tiga kategori sosial dalam pembedaan laki-laki : Alfa, Beta, dan Omega. Alfa adalah kasta tertinggi di mana menempati status sebagai penguasa tertinggi di atas segalanya, seorang pendominan; pemimpin, tak terbantahan. Sementara jika Omega adalah kebalikannya (yang berarti pecundang dari segala pecundang; yang didominan, yang diperintahkan) maka Beta menempati posisi sebagai penyimbang, di tengah-tengah, di antara Alfa dan Omega yang bahasa lainnya adalah; laki-laki biasa.

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut karena kalian mungkin bisa membaca penjelasan tentang perbedaan kasta itu dari sumber mana saja, mari kita persingkat waktu dengan penjabaran seadanya. Toh intinya, kalau diumpakan manusia pada umumnya, maka Omega itu sebagai 'perempuan' di antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Yang disetubuhi, ~~yang menikmati~~  dan yang dihamili—  oke, yang terkahir kasar.

Alfred F. Jones adalah segelintir orang (pria) di antara dua puluh persen populasi laki-laki yang menempati posisi Alfa. _Seharunya_. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia termasuk kategori laki-laki yang puber cukup cepat, mengingat statusnya sebagai Alfa sudah diraih di umurnya yang menginjak tahun ke enam belas. Yeah. _Lebih cepat satu tahun dari waktu yang seharusnya_. (Apakah benar tontonan porno itu mempengaruhi perkembangan hormon?)

Kenyataan yang indah. Jika saja;

“Aku mencintaimu, Alfred.”

— bukan karena suatu pernyataan jadi-jadian di siang bolong tanpa hujan tanpa badai membuatnya ragu apakah tampangnya lebih terlihat sebagai Beta biasa (atau lebih parahnya, Omega) ketimbang seorang Alfa.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar, mengamit syal birunya malu-malu; menyembunyikan wajah dari perbatasan hidung ke bawah— sembari matanya melirik ragu ke arah Alfred dengan mulut terngangga lebar, cengo; membuat Mathias sontak menyikut lengannya dan Alfred penuh wibawa menutup mulut lalu berdehem nyaring. “ _Commie_. Kau tahu ini hari apa? Kamis. Dua April. Kau telat sehari untuk merayakan _April Fools_.”

“ _Nyet_. Aku tidak sedang merayakan _April Fools_. Aku serius, Al.”

Mendadak koridor jadi ajang kompetisi tertawa keras, sebelum Ivan tersenyum mengintimidasi dan semua mahluk di sana dibuat bungkam berjamaah. “ ** _Aku mencintaimu_**. Apa tampangku seidiot itu sehingga kau anggap yang tadi itu guyonan?” Satu pandangan penuh tidak mengerti dari Ivan ke Alfred, Gilbert meminta izin ke toilet dan Mathias kabur terbirit mengikuti. Tinggal mereka berdua. Alfred pucat pasi, salah bicara.

“ _No_ , _Dude_! Kau mengerti, kan, kita—” Alfred berdehem cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian, tenggorokannya mendadak kering karena terlalu sering (berpura-pura) batuk seharian, tertawa lucu. Dia mengutuk Mathias dan Gilbert yang sembarang kabur seenak jidat. “ _Aku_ Alfa, kau Alfa. Tidak akan ada yang dapat mendominan di antara kita.”

“Lalu kenapa? Alfa dan Alfa bukan berarti tidak bisa berhubungan, _da_?”

“... _is your head alright_?”

Ivan memincingkan matanya, Alfred menatapnya penuh seringai bodoh-meremehkan-menyebalkan. Hubungan antara Alfa Omega saja bukan hal normal, sebab hubungan laki-laki dan laki-laki pada dasarnya sudah menyalahi kodrat. Apalagi Alfa dengan Alfa? _Dude_ , itu semacam, homo di antara perkumpulan homo.

Jika saja Ivan tidak punya batas kesabaran, yakin dia sudah menempeleng kepalanya dengan pipa. “Aku juga ragu apakah otakku baik-baik saja,” Ivan tertawa hambar, tersenyum _childish_ (penuh arti) seperti biasa. “Bisa-bisanya aku menyatakan cinta pada _capitalism pig_ sepertimu.”

“ _HAHAHA. FUCK OFF, DUMBASS_!”

Dan pernyataan hari itu masih jadi misteri; apakah berakhir serius menyatakan cinta atau tidak. Ivan Braginsky tepat melempar buku ke wajahnya sebelum kembali berjalan dengan perasaan runyam.

 

* * *

 

**Warning : NSFW, EXPLICIT SEX SCENE, MalexMale. Not for underage readers!**

_Don’t push yourself to read this fanfiction if you don’t like (or hate) it._ **Segala bentuk protes dan ketidakpuasan terhadap isi cerita akan dihapus tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 

Di pagi buta sebelumnya Alfred sudah berdoa supaya hari ini berjalan baik; dan doa itu terkabul setengah jalan. Kabar gembira hari ini adalah : kedua orang tuanya tidak di rumah, tidak ada tugas apapun di kelas dan pengajar mereka izin absen karena cuti. Alfred bisa saja berbahagia; bahkan sampai berencana mengajak teman-temannya datang bersamanya ke karaoke langganan yang biasa mereka kunjungi tiap bulan. Dan Gilbert sebagai satu-satinya peminum adalah orang yang paling bersemangat mengajak mereka, walaupun tahu itu hukumnya haram.

Sayangnya hari itu tidak berjalan sempurna.

“Gilbert bajingan.”

Gilbert yang dihujat menatap tolol keheranan. _Siapa yang marah pada siapa yang kena marah siapa._

Katakanlah, satu ruangan yang besarnya tidak sampai tiga puluhan meter persegi itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan siswa yang tengah sibuk mengantri nomor makan siang dan menyantap makanan pada meja masing-masing— ya, ini adalah _kantin_ — tapi mendadak suasana keruh ketika salah satu siswa yang duduknya tidak jauh-jauh di sudut kantin bersama dua orang lainnya, membuat kegaduhan dengan erangan yang begitu terdengar memilukan disertai menjedot kepala dramatis. _Mungkin dia mengalami masalah psikis_ , batin seorang saksi mata.

( **_Tidak_** dengan kejadian aneh di mana tiba-tiba si komunis kurang ajar mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal berkedok ‘rasa suka.’ )

Sementara mendapati makian Alfred yang menyebut-nyebut serapah, walaupun sebagian dari mereka ada yang berpura-pura tuli dan mengabaikannya dengan menyantap makanan mereka secara biasa; Gilbert adalah orang pertama yang berani menegur melalui pukulan keras di kepala si pirang yang tengah meralat sambil mulutnya menjampi-jampi; cukup membuat mahluk bermarga Jones itu menghardik keras tidak terima. Padahal dia sendiri yang tadi menyebutnya bajingan, anak tolol ini memang selalu seenaknya.

“ _Fuck you,_ Gilbert! Kau membuat kepalaku terbentur!” lagi-lagi omongan kasar, namun kali ini disertai jeritan, dan Alfred F. Jones melotot ke arah satu-satunya pemilik rambut platinum itu kesal— memegang puncak kepala. Gilbert memutar bola mata, menyeruput susu kotaknya. Setelah itu dia menopang dagu dan melirik Mathias untuk mempersilakannya duluan bicara. Sementara keturunan Denmark yang dimaksud duduk tidak jauh di antara mereka, pura-pura tidak melihat dan merasa terjadi apa-apa.

Seperti yang diketahui, kejadian ajaib-aneh-entahlah apapun sebutannya— baru saja terjadi, tidak sampai satu jam lalu, sebelum Alfred memtusukan kembali berpaling ke kantin dengan menyeret-nyeret kaki lesu lalu Gilbert maupun Mathias menyusulnya terburu-buru.

“Kau kenapa? Masih memikirkan soal Ivan?” Gilbert _to the point_. Yang diajak bicara tersedak susu.

_Ya_ , Kejadian di mana Alfred tiba-tiba dicegat; lalu seorang yang berstatus sama-sama **_Alfa_** bernama Ivan Bragin— Braginsky?— (kalau Alfred tidak salah dengar) menyatakan cinta padanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang membuat geli tidak tertahankan.

“Siapa juga yang memikirkan si _commie_ sialan itu!” Sembur Alfred yang ekspresinya sudah kusut. Mathias terbahak sampai menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, alhasil Alfred bukannya bertambah tenang malah bertambah kadar risihnya. Gilbert sama kurang ajar karena tidak dapat menahan tawanya juga. _Masalahnya_ , Alfred tidak becus menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia memang memikirkan Ivan.

Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah sangat masam dan bimbang, tapi geli di saat yang bersamaan. Dan Gilbert beserta Mathias yang merupakan sahabatnya juga tidak banyak membantu. Mungkin ini pembalasan karena sudah membuat mereka malu; seandainya Gilbert dapat berterus terang bahwa erangan tadi Alfred sangat-sangat-sangat mengganggu ketenangan orang.

Alfred mengenal Ivan sebagai seorang penghuni dari kelas sebelah, bahasa lainnya, tetangga kelas. Pemilik marga Braginsky itu seumuran dengannya; satu tingkat sekolah dengannya. Penampilannya selalu sederhana dengan rambut bewarna _beige_ cerah yang dipadukan irisan mata berwarna violet pekat yang mengidentikkan atas pribadi lembut dan hangat. Satu-satunya yang menyolok dari keturunan Rusia itu (Alfred tahu betul dari aksennya)— adalah karena ukuran tingginya yang tidak biasa. Seolah menegaskan bahwa dia adalah _absolute_ Alfa yang sebenarnya.

Alfa. Ya, Ivan dan dia _sama-sama Alfa_. Mereka sesama pendominan. Tapi mengapa Ivan mengatakan kalau dia— _menyukainya_?

_Memalukan!_

Tidak habis pikir; Alfred menganggap Ivan memang memiliki gangguan selera terhadap pasangan tidur. Seharusnya dia mencari seorang Omega yang dapat lebih mudah didapatkan; sekurang-kurangnya sub-Beta yang tingkahnya menyerupai Omega. Bukan dirinya yang sesama seorang Alfa. Bau mereka tidak akan tercampur dan saling menandai. Dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa memasuki masa heat, untuk dipuaskan secara birahi. Apa asiknya berpacaran dengan yang _sejenis_?

Tentu saja, Alfred menolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan sampai menghinanya seperti orang idiot. Pemuda itu tidak ambil pusing apakah kejadian itu akan berpengaruh buruk buat dirinya ke depan; yang pasti yang tadi itu sangat menyebalkan. Alfred pula masih memiliki pacar Omega. Walaupun mereka bersepakat untuk tidak membuat hubungan mate dan saling mengikat, hanya sebatas pemenuh kebutuhan heat dan rut masing-masing.

Alfred berdecak, mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian dari arah selasar kantin, datang seorang keturunan Spanyol yang lari terheboh-heboh menuju meja mereka.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo seperti orang kesetanan waktu menangkup tubuh Gilbert, memeluknya dari belakang; berteriak sawan : menyebut-nyebut bahwa alis tebal Kirkland tengah mengejarnya. Tidak ada yang sama sekali paham, bahkan Mathias sampai kehilangan selera makan. “ _Dios mio_ , Gilbert! _Ayudarme_!”

Alfred berteriak berisik. Gilbert yang tidak punya pilihan selain mendengarkan keluhan sahabatnya yang lain; dengan lembut berkata untuk Antonio supaya lebih dulu tenang. Padahal aslinya dia juga tidak mengerti ada apa.

“Kalian tahu … aku adalah sekretaris OSIS, _si_?”

Dengan begitu, Antonio akhirnya memilih bercerita. Mengambil satu gelas air minum milik Alfred sembarngan, menghabiskannya dalam satu kali tegukan. Sebelum sempat Alfred protes, tangan Antonio sudah menghalangi wajahnya seolah menuntutnya buat segera diam dan mendengarkan.

“Pekan olahraga akan dimulai minggu depan. Si brengsek Arthur Kirkland selaku ketua OSIS— memaksaku yang sekretaris ini untuk mengatur _rundown_ acara, padahal dia tahu aku juga sibuk dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Katanya supaya aku dapat lebih fokus pada kehidupan sekolah, omong kosong. Lalu kuiyakan saja, dia akhirnya menyerahkanku pekerjaan segunung. Dan hari ini deadlinenya, tapi tidak ada satupun dari berkas itu yang berhasil aku kerjakan!”

“Uh, oh. Jadi akhirnya dia mengamuk dan mengejarmu?”

“ _Si_! Sudah kubilang padanya aku tidak bisa jadi sekretarisnya hari ini, seharusnya dia menyerahkan urusan seperti ini kepada orang yang lebih berguna seperti Laura. Ini membuatku gila!”

“Lalu mengapa tidak kau tolak saja dari awal?”

“Kalau aku lakukan itu, dia pasti akan menghukumku—” Antonio meringis dramatis sekali, tapi perkataannya soal hukuman menggantung. Gilbert yang duluan mengerti memutar badan sembari menarik garis ekspresi oke-jangan-dilanjutkan. Mathias dengan rasa amat penasaran memasang tampang bodoh karena tidak mengerti, tapi tidak lebih bodoh dari pertanyaan Alfred yang satu ini :

“Tapi tunggu, apa itu pekan olahraga?”

Ketiga orang yang beberapa waktu lalu asik berbicara, dibuat bungkam.

“Jadi!” Gilbert yang pertama kali berdehem. Memecah suasana yang jelas-jelas berubah kikuk. “Intinya, pekan olahraga adalah acara rutin yang dilakukan sekolah selama satu tahun sekali, di mana setiap kelas akan mengirimkan ‘atlet’ terbaik mereka dalam setiap sesi permainan olahraga untuk dipertandingkan antar kelas. Pertandingan yang biasanya diadakan adalah sepak bola, baseball, basket, dan beberapa olahraga populer lainnya—”

“Serius, kau sama sekali tidak tahu pekan olahraga? Ke mana saja kau?”

Antonio mencerocos, memotong omongan Gilbert. Mathias spontan menyikut lengannya. ”Dia murid pindahan sejak 4 bulan kemarin, wajar saja tidak tahu.”

“Oh!” Antonio mengangguk-ngangguk sok paham. “Intinya! Pekan olahraga ajalah proker besar yang wajib dilaksanakan setiap tahun, dan itu adalah tanggung jawab ketua OSIS. Hahahaha!”

Sepertinya Antonio suka sekali melihat Arthur tersiksa; sama halnya dengan Alfred yang tentu saja hobi menyusahkan orang yang menyebalkan baginya. Tapi dia tidak sampai gila meninggalkan kewajiban kerja yang diserahkan padanya cuma karena perasaan semata.

Dan benar saja, beberapa waktu selanjutnya, mahluk— orang yang dimaksud Antonio sebelumnya muncul, tapi tidak menyadari keberadaan Antonio ada di antara mereka; berjalan jauh di ujung trotoar menuju kantin sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Antonio secara spontan berdiri, memukul bahu Gilbert kuat. “Aku pamit sebelum si tebal itu menemukanku. _Adios_!”

Antonio terbirit keluar area kantin, menghilang; namun di arah yang berlawanan.

Gilbert tampak tertawa bahagia menanggapi kisah (pilu) yang dilontarkan Antonio, soal dirinya yang terpaksa bekerja menjadi sekretaris, Di luar kedekatannya dengan Alfred maupun Mathias, Gilbert juga sangat dekat dengan dua orang lain : salah satunya Antonio. Ngomong-ngomong, walaupun kelihatan tidak pernah akur, tidak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau Antonio akan menjalin hubungan _mate_ dengan Arthur secara diam=diam.

“Gilbert, aku lupa bertanya. Bukannya Antonio itu Beta?”

“ _Ja_. Dia Beta, sama sepertiku.”

Alfred lagi-lagi tidak habis pikir, namun semua itu lebih dari cukup membuat pikirannya kembali berkecamuk.

.

.

.

_You say you love me, I say you crazy_

_We're not even a friends!_

.

.

.

Di dunia yang sudah berevolusi ini, _gender_ tidak lagi sebatas laki-laki dan perempuan. Dari dua kategori itu, dibagi lagi menjadi sub berupa : Alfa, Beta, dan Omega. Persentase masing-masingnya tidaklah sama. Lalu hanya seperlima dari populasi jenis lelaki yang biasanya memiliki status Alfa, yang dianggap terberkati karena memiliki fisik sekaligus posisi yang sempurna.

Alfred tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan di dunia yang seperti ini. Terlebih agak tidak masuk akal baginya— membayangkan lelaki yang secara biologis memiliki penis bisa melahirkan. Memiliki keinginan memasuki jurusan kedokteran; di samping otaknya yang sebenarnya jenius itu memaksanya juga untuk mengetahui semua hal yang menyangkut medis di dunia ini. Salah satunya masalah _gender_ yang tidak ada habisnya jika dibahas.

Mengapa dia menjadi Alfa? Dia tetap bertanya, sekaligus merasa bangga.

Sore harinya sehabis jam keempat pelajaran, Matthew— adiknya yang baik hati— meminta Alfred untuk segera pulang. Sebetulnya Alfred bisa berdalih dengan alasan-alasan bual yang membuatnya dapat menunda jam pulang dan kabur ke diskotik bersama teman-temannya. Namun setelah banyaknya hal yang terjadi, semua keinginan itu hancur lebur tanpa tersisa. Oh! Tapi dia agak bersemangat dengan berita diadakannya olahraga. Karena dia sangat menyukai olahraga juga.

Dia berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah yang dapat dibilang sudah sangat sepi. Biasanya dia tidak akan pulang sesore ini jika tidak ada urusan yang terlalu penting; terutama hal semacam pikiran-pikiran tidak berguna seperti— _‘_ Christ _, demi apa aku dicintai seorang Alfa?’_. Dia mengenakan jaket bertuliskan angka lima puluh di punggung sekananya, berjalan agak lambat sampai ketika mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang sesaat mengosongkan pikirannya.

“Ivan.”

Tidak, dia tidak sedang berkhayal atau mengawang ketika mulutnya secara reflek menyebut nama itu dengan beberapa penekanan nada. Walaupun memakai kacamata, peglihatannya masih sehat walafiat. Tepat di gerbang sekolah yang sepi— karena kebetulan Alfred berjalan seorang diri ketika kegiatan belajar mengajar usai— dia menemukan Ivan sedang bersandar pada dinding samping gerbang, sama mengawangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan otak komunis itu, kalau diam seperti itu; dia kelihatan seperti orang (sok) misterius juga.

Alfred sebenarnya ingin acuh, tetapi tidak bisa apalagi setelah tanpa sengaja dia sebut nama ‘Ivan’ tidak dengan sedikitpun embel-embel komunis, embel bayi besar, dan omongan jelek apapun. Hanya Ivan. Ivan Braginsky saja. Alfred tahu dirinya sudah mulai sinting.

Sementara Ivan yang sedang menatap ke arah jalan raya menunggu jemputan sama terkejutnya. Lalu ekspresinya tidak berubah; tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

“ _Privyet,_ Al. Apa kau sedang menunggu jemputan?” Alfred menggeleng sebagai balasan, Ivan yang tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa melipat gandakan kejengkelannya. Anehnya; kakinya tidak buru-buru beranjak dari sana. Masih mematung menunggu reaksi Ivan selanjutnya.

“Maaf saja, ya…” kata-katanya menggantung. Sebenarnya dia ingin berterus terang, _‘aku tidak suka Alfa karena Alfa tidak bisa didominan, apalagi kau komunis.’_ —  tapi kenapa jadi dia yang merasa bersalah? Karena kata-katanya kelewatan? Alfred F Jones masih punya rasa intropeksi diri, rupanya. “Tapi aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan Alfa. Aku sudah punya Omega walaupun yah— kami tidak menjadi _mate_ resmi.”

Dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan Alfa. Karena itu sudah _di luar batas logika_ nya. Tetapi yang menjadi perhatiannya waktu itu adalah alasan mengapa Ivan sampai bisa menyukainya yang sesama Alfa. Apakah kemungkinan seperti itu ada? Arthur yang Alfa juga memacari Antonio yang beta. Mungkin dalam dunia percintaan lelaki, status sosial pun tidak menjadi alasan buat menghalangi suatu hubungan. _(Tapi kan, Alfa dan Beta itu masih termasuk hubungan normal!)_

“Tapi kau tampak tidak menyesal, Al. Senang karena berhasil menertawakanku?” Ivan mencicit, kali ini kakinya berhasil berputar menghadapnya. Jarak mereka tidak sampai 1 meter. Alfred memilih untuk menatap jalan raya mengabaikannya.

“ _You are fucking sick_.”

Ivan tetap tidak menoleh. Tidak hilang pula senyumnya. Bedanya : kali ini dia diam. Alfred sama heningnya. Kenapa dia seolah pasrah? Apa perasannya juga sudah hilang? **_Ke mana dirinya yang beberapa waktu lalu menikmati sarkasme bersamanya?_** Meskipun Alfred memasang senyum mengejek, dia tetap tidak suka.

Awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit mulai meneteskan beberapa percik air; meghasilkan rintik. Ivan adalah putra pertama direktur suatu perusahaan besar, semua orang tahu suatu hari dia yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan asing berbasis Rusia tersebut. Setiap pulang sekolah, biasanya dia akan dijemput oleh beberapa bawahan yang ditugaskan untuk melayaninya : dengan sebuah mobil Rusia merk ternama. Namun tidak pernah terbayangkan di benaknya bahwa dia akan merusak mobil pemberian ayahnya itu buat yang pertama kali.

_BRAK!_

“ASTAGA!”

Toris— pelayan pribadi Ivan berangkap supir— menjerit kaget ketika baru saja satu detik dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan memarkirkannya dengan sempurna; kaca belakang mobil sisi kanan retak karena tiba-tiba Alfred membanting tubuh Ivan menabrak bagian tersebut sehingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup kuat. Ivan sempat meringis karena punggungnya mungkin cidera. Dicengramnya lengan Alfred yang menarik kerah bajunya. Begitupun Alfred yang membalas cengkaraman itu sama eratnya. Insting Alfanya keluar : Ivan mencium bau intimidasi kuat yang biasa dia rasakan jika merasa terancam. Ini bukan baunya, melainkan bau _Alfred_. Toris mendadak frustasi, tapi terlalu ciut untuk mengusik.

“Jangan main-main denganku, brengsek.”

Ivan menatapnya dingin.

“Kalau kau memang serius dengan perkataanmu siang ini … kalahkan aku di pertandingan _baseball_ minggu depan. Dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi lawan mainmu di ranjang mulai sejak itu.”

Karena mendadak rintik itu berubah menjadi hujan, deras; semakin deras— Alfred melepas cengkraman tangannya dan segera berbalik pergi dari sana. Padahal dia belum mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari Ivan. Toris yang kewalahan mengkhawatirkan kaca mobil atau Tuan Muda-nya hanya bisa pasrah tak kala Ivan secara polos merapikan kerahnya dan memutuskan memasuki mobil yang sudah pecah kacanya.

Satu senyuman licik terulas.  “Dengan senang hati.”

Tapi, nyatanya Ivan lebih dari berani untuk menerima tantangannya.

.

.

.

_Don't mess it up, talking that shit_

_Only gonna push me away, that's it!_

.

.

.

Sudah Alfred duga menantang Ivan bertanding adalah pilihan buruk.

Sejak hari itu, dia jadi terus kepikiran sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tenang setiap malam. Orang tuanya selalu mengomentari jadwal tidur Alfred yang kacau— dan kelakuannya yang lebih banyak menghabiskan larut malam dengan game; berdasarkan pengakuan Matthew selaku adiknya. Tapi itu mungkin lebih baik ketimbang menghabiskan waktu berkeliaran di luar.

Sebenarnya Alfred boleh berbangga karena _baseball_ adalah salah satu olahraga keahliannya— dia yakin dia akan _menang_. Lagipula apakah benar Ivan setidak-tidaknya bisa bermain _baseball_ , dan memang kemarin berani menerima tantangannya?

Tapi bagaimana jika…. **_jika_** , Ivan berhasil mengalahkannya?

Anggaplah dia terlampau gila, dan Alfred dengan senang hati mengakuinya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding menjadi kekasih cuma-cuma seorang Alfa yang satu status sosial dengannya, yang bahkan selama 4 bulan hanya dia ketahui namanya. Masalah yang membuat segalanya bertambah pelik adalah : kalah berarti sama saja mengakui Alfred sudah mempersiapkan bokongnya untuk diperkosa. Walaupun sesama Alfa, tidakkah gila kalau membayangkan dua Alfa yang sama-sama memasuki masa birahi, saling beradu tanding siapa yang jadi _pendominan_?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat otak Alfred terasa meledak. Badan Ivan sangat besar, pasti dia tidak akan menang di kekuatan fisik. Bagaimana jika dia yang kalah lalu … lalu—

“ARRGHHHHHH—!!”

Jeritan frustasi Alfred hampir membuat Mathhew yang tidur di kamar sebelahnya terjengkang; setelah itu terdengar gedoran keras dari luar kamarnya. Ibunya berkata untuk tetap tenang, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.

“ _Fine_! Sebentar lagi aku tidur— _I know_! Hey, tidak perlu sampai menggedor segala!” Alfred lagi-lagi mengerang kekanakan, sebelum akhirnya memilih memaksakan matanya tertidur.

Pertandingan dilaksanakan rabu. Artinya; besok. Dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya dari seragam hingga _bat_ dan bola. Besok dia harus menunjukkan performa sempurna, malu kalau dia yang sudah lebih proffesional ini kalah di hadapan Ivan. Harus!

Hari berganti dan pagi yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Alfred melesat dari tempat tidurnya, mandi; hampir meninggalkan sarapan kalau bukan Matthew yang mencegat dan memaksanya membawa dua lembar roti untuk dimakan sambil berjalan. Alfred tidak lupa menyambar tas berisi buku dan perlengkapan baseballnya sebelum berlari mengejar bus yang berangkat lebih pagi dari yang biasanya dia naiki. Udara masih terasa segar; dan keadaan bus belum terlalu ramai. Tapi tahu apa yang ditemukan Alfred di sana; sampai-sampai pemilik rambut _blonde_ itu tersedak rotinya sendiri?

Ivan Braginsky— yang duduk di dalam satu bus yang sama, tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

_‘The heck—!’_

Alfred buru-buru membalikkan badan dan bersembunyi di antara rombongan yang lain. Tidak dengan bertemu Ivan hari ini. _Jangan sampai_! Apa yang dikatakannya jika dia menemui Alfred setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu lagi— ya, setelah insiden itu memang baik keduanya enggan untuk bertatap muka lagi; setidak-tidaknya sampai hari pertandingan tiba.

Laki-laki itu berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Tenang, Ivan pasti tidak akan menemukannya. Dia duduk di depan, tidak menghadapnya yang sedari awal memasuki bus sudah berdiri. Dengan pikiran positif yang seperti itu, Alfred tetap memilih berdiri di tepian bus, di dekat pintu keluar masuk. Matanya memerhatikan segelintir manusia yang berlalu lalang, memasuki bus hingga penuh. Dia bersyukur bus pagi hari ramai begini, karena itu akan mengaburkan eksistensinya di antara pandangan ekor mata seorang garis keturunan Rusia.

“Alfred—!!”

_Mati saja!_

Memang bukan Ivan yang sampai menemukannya; keturunan Denmark— Mathias, yang tiba-tiba merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang dan meneriaki namanya jelas-jelas sama saja mencari mati. Alfred yang hampir lupa bahwa selama ini memang keduanya selama ini selalu berangkat bersama, terkaget-kaget bukan karena kepalanya yang hampir terbentur kaca bus. Dia lebih-lebih khawatir jika Ivan akan menyadari keberadaannya kemudian menegur dengan tampang polosnya— ‘ _Privyet, Al. Tidak sabar menunggu pertandingan?’_ — nada bicaranya yang khas itu sampai-sampai terngiang di dasar benak kepalanya.

Alfred bodoh. Kenapa sempat-sempatnya dia khawatir masalah sepele seperti itu? _Memang kenapa jika Ivan_ —

“Selamat pagi, kawan! Sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan _baseball_ hari ini?”

_Deg!_

Alfred mulai berkeringat, memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Deg! Deg!_

“Sayang sekali kita berada di tim yang berbeda degan Gilbert. Tapi kita harus sportif walaupun melawan teman sendiri.”

_Deg! Deg! Deg—_

Alfred meremang ketika tatapan yang tidak biasa itu menusuk ke ulu hatinya.

Mendadak satu bus menjadi tak tenang, orang-orang— termasuk Alfred dan Mathias sendiri mulai merasakan suatu keanehan. Alfred tidak pernah merasakan sensasi intimidasi yang kuatnya seperti ini. Ada bau Alfa asing yang menguar tiba-tiba— biarpun dia sendiri Alfa, ada sesuatu yang membuat baunya dan bau ini tampak berbeda. _Barangkali aromanya yang sedikit lebih pekat dari miliknya?_

Satu bus yang didominan oleh orang-orang berstatus Beta dan beberapa Omega, mendadak menjadi tak tenang dan sebagian mereka segera menutup hidung mereka gelisah. Suasana bertambah keruh ketika ada beberapa orang yang memutuskan bergerak-gerak menjauhi sumber bau dan mencoba turun dari bus. Alfred dan Mathias yang sama-sama Alfa tidak merasakan efek berarti. Namun ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal dalam diri Alfred, yang membuatnya sesaat menahan napas.

Dan Alfred tahu bahwa Ivan sudah menyadari keberadannya.

Tatapan dingin yang sama— sedingin musim dingin di Rusia, tetap; dan tidak berubah itu baru saja menatap ke arahnya. Hawa dingin tidak biasa itu masuk melalui mata, mengalirkan stimulus asing yang menciptakan suatu sensasi tersendiri yang cukup membuat Alfred berjengit dan bergairah di saat yang bersamaan. Susah payah Alfred meneguk ludahnya, melempar pandangannya; berusaha menghindar dari pengawasan Alfa lain bernama Ivan Braginsky yang sepertinya siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Alfred belum pernah merasa takut seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin inikah yang dirasakan semua Omega jika berhadapan dengan Alfa mereka?

Alfred sesaat merasa bodoh,

Dengan kondisi yang tidak lagi nyaman; untungnya saat itu bus tepat berhenti di depan sekolah mereka— Alfred turun dalam keadaan diam. Bahkan tidak satu kalipun dia sempat menggubris omongan Mathias kepadanya di dalam bus tadi. Mathias sama bingungnya dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi memilih untuk diam karena dia tahu situasinya tidak mendukung buat Alfred _berbicara_. Lalu saat kepalanya berbalik, Mathias didapati pria Rusia yang dimaksud— Ivan tengah berjalan menuju arah tubuh mereka seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_“Sampai bertemu di pertandingan nanti.”_

Suaranya yang terdengar berbisik, membawa Alfred bergidik ketika pemuda itu sejenak berhenti di samping tubuhnya yang masih mematung diam. Keringat dinginnya mengalir. Alfred sebenarnya tidak merasakan aura intimidasi apa-apa lagi sama sekali, tetapi instingnya masih merasa terganggu.

.”Al? Kau tidak papa?”

Bersyukurlah karena Mathias yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya itu, kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali. Alfred mengerjap; dengan wajah bingung sempat menatap ke arah Ivan yang sudah tidak lagi di samping tubunya sebelum menatap ke arah mata biru Mathias.

Alfred cepat-cepat memulihkan diri. “Haha! _Don’t worry_! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Menurutmu aku akan segampang itu ciut hanya karena dia berhasil berlagak mengintimidasi seperti itu padaku, huh? _Never_!” Syukurlah Alfred langsung bertingkah seperti biasa, lalu dia seret tas dan peralatan _baseball-_ nya menuju ke dalam sekolah. Mathias menghela napas lega sebelum mengikuti langkahnya.

_( Semoga memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. )_

Semua mata pelajaran libur karena hari itu pekan olahraga tengah dilaksanakan. Jadwal pertandingan hari ini adalah _baseball_ dari jam setengah 9 pagi. Biasanya pertandingan akan dibagi menjadi beberapa sesi, dan satu tim dianggotai oleh 9 orang dari satu kelas yang sama. Bisa campur antara pria dan wanita, asal perbandingannya dalam setiap tim sama. Gilbert yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Ivan berada dalam satu tim. _Sedikit miris_ , pikir Alfred.

“Jadi! Aku akan mendata anak-anak yang akan mengikuti pertandingan _baseball_ perwakilan kelas kita.” Mathias yang waktu itu kebetulan kebagian menjadi ketua _baseball_ kelas mereka, mulai mendata dengan secarik kertas yang dibawanya dalam genggaman. Walaupun wajahnya kurang meyakinkan, sebenarnya dia cukup ahli dalam urusan-urusan seperti ini.

“Lukas Bondevik.”

“Hadir.”

“Alfred F. Jones.”

Alfred mengangguk, tanpa mengeluarkan suarapun Mathias sudah tahu keberadaannya di sana.

“Antonio Fernandez— tunggu, Antonio!?”

Semua anak kelas dua itu dibuat menoleh. Antonio yang sedari tadi tidak ditanggapi keberadaannya, tersenyum-senyum sembari mengangkat tangan tanpa dosa.

“Tapi kau kan kelas 3!”

“Arthur memintaku menggantikannya sebagai perwakilan kelas— kau tahu, dia kan sibuk sekali.” Antonio mencicit. Ya, Arthur Kirkland satu kelas bersama Mathias maupun Alfred. Karena dia ketua OSIS, rasanya mereka bisa memaklumi kalau keturunan Inggris itu tidak sampai ikut bertanding ke lapangan. Tapi sampai-sampai mengirimkan pengganti begini— bukankah rasanya totalitas sekali? “Sekaligus hukuman karena meningalkan pekerjan sekretarisku.”

“Lalu pekerjaanmu—?”

“ _No problema_! Ada Laura yang menggantikanku!”

Mathias mengangguk-angguk, mencontengkan kehadiran Antonio pada absen. Laura van Peeters, sekeretaris OSIS 2 dan adik dari si kompeni Lars van Morgens sepuluh kali lebih berguna dibanding Antonio. Mathias sendiri masih heran kenapa Antonio tidak dilengserkan saja dan digantikan resmi oleh Laura. Mungkin karena Antonio _mate_ sang ketua?

Absen belanjut hingga nama terakhir disebut. Sementara Alfred masih kehilangan fokusnya pada lapangan, berkali-kali didapati bengong oleh Tino yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya. Tino menepuk sedikit ujung bahu Alfred sehingga anak itu tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh-noleh sekeliling seperti orang idiot. Padahal dalam 15 menit lagi permainan akan dimulai. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya waktu itu. Tapi yang pasti, perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang berat meneror pikirannya— dan instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kenapa? Alfred mendadak pendiam semenjak…

_Semenjak—_

“MATHIAS!”

Belum juga menconteng kehadiran nama terakhir, Mathias tampak kebingungan dan dibuat kaget ketika Alfred tiba-tiba rubuh memeluk tubuhnya. Sama halnya dengan anak-anak lain yang memerhatikan gelagat aneh Alfred yang tiba-tiba, beberapa sudah berteriak panik dan menghubungi petugas kesehatan. Tangan Alfred yang mencengram erat sisi-sisi bahu Mathias, bergetar. Sejenak tapi pasti Mathias sempat merintih kesakitan karena tangan itu terlalu kuat mencengkramnya, tapi ternyata rintihan itu bukan datang dari mulutnya seorang. Alfred agak limbung, Mathias seketika berkeringat dingin. Lalu keturunan Denmark itu merasakan hawa panas dan bau asing yang tidak biasa datang dari Alfred yang masih mencengram bahu-bahunya.

“Al …?”

_I-ini …!_

Alfred tampak menahan napasnya, tapi yang pasti dia tahu keberadaannya di antara teman-temannya sekarang hanya akan berpengaruh tidak mengenakkan, terutama buat mereka yang berstatus bukan Alfa. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengendalikan hormon Alfanya. Baru pertama kali dia meraskan hal seperti ini tidak ketika sesuatu tengah sengaja meransangnya. Mengapa… **_mengapa—_**

Alfred hampir kehilangan kendali dirinya.

“Bawa aku ke ruangan i- itu … se-karang! A-aku tidak bisa—”

Digigitnya bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah, menahan gejolak rasa aneh tak tertahankan yang seharusnya hanya datang jika dia bersanding bersama Omeganya. Semua anak lantas panik, mereka pikir Alfred tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Ya, dia _sakit_!

“Astaga! Berwald, bantu aku!”

Seorang keturunan Swedia berstatus sesama Alfa dengan sigap meraih pundak Alfred, membantu memapahnya bersamaan dengan Mathias yang memegang kendali di sebelah kiri. Ini darurat. Mereka harus membawa Alfred ke ruangan kosong itu sekarang, sebelum—

Alfred _menyerang_ seorang Omega atau Beta tidak bersalah yang bukan merupakan _mate_ -nya.

.

.

.

_“Don't go look at me with that look in your eye._

_You really ain't going nowhere without a fight, huh?”_

.

.

.

Sama seperti Omega, Alfa juga bisa mengalami fase birahi di mana mereka akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat liar dan ganas; di mana kehendak untuk bersetubuh itu datang tiba-tiba dengan rasa sedikit agresif yang memaksa. Jika tidak segera dipertemukan dengan _mate_ mereka— sekurang-kurangnya orang yang bisa membantunya melepas hasrat, hal yang tidak diinginkan berupa stres serius bisa saja terjadi.

Alfred tidak pernah menginginkan ini pernah terjadi. Sekarang rasanya dia seperti paling mahluk ganas yang bahkan bisa menyerang teman-temannya sembarangan jika saja Mathias tidak cepat menariknya ke ruangan khusus Alfa yang telah disediakan sekolah untuk melakukan hubungan seksual antara Omega dan Alfa yang sudah menjalin mate. Ya; di dunia yang sudah berevolusi ini bukanlah hal yang tabu dan dilarang lagi untuk melakukan seks di dalam sekolah— selama mereka melakukannya karena hubungan _mate_ , dan bukan di tempat sembarangan selain ruangan khusus yang telah diberikan. Karena pihak sekolah tahu hal-hal serius berupa _heat_ dan _rut_ merupakan bagian dari kesehatan biologis murid-murid dan semua orang di sekolah maupun di dunia ini.

“Kau tidak punya _mate_ resmi!? Yang benar saja!”

Mathias berteriak kepanikan ketika medengar pengakuan Alfred yang mengatakan jika dia tidak memiliki mate resmi beberapa waktu lalu. Sudah dipusingkan menjadi ketua baseball, sekarang masalah makin bertmbah dan pertandingan untuk sementara diundurkan karena Antonio sudah pontang-panting melaporkan keadaan genting kepada Arthur. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja cari pengganti. Namun jika butuh dua orang— siapa yang dapat mereka andalkan?

Hal ini; perkataan soal Alfred yang tidak memiliki mate membuahkan rasa penasaran pada Mathias yang selalu bertanya bagaimana caranya Alfred bisa melewati masa rutnya selama ini— tidak mungkin dia menghadapi itu sendirian, kan? Akhirnya, Mathias yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan di mana Alfred terkurung memaksanya untuk berbicara. Setidak-tidaknya Mathias yakin dia punya partner Omega yang mau menerima masa rutnya dan mau tidak mau mereka harus membawanya untuk menangani Alfred.

“Kiku Honda!”

Saat Alfred berkata namanya adalah Kiku Honda, Mathias cepat-cepat menghubungi pihak gedung Omega— sebuah gedung yang memang dikhususkan untuk murid-murid Omega— untuk cepat-cepat mencari murid Omega yang dimaksud. Di sekolah sini antara Alfa dan Beta dengan Omega selain dipisahkan kelas, juga dipisahkan secara gedung. Alfa dan Beta dicampur karena mereka tidak memberi pengaruh berarti jika berada dalam satu kelas yang sama, tapi tidak dengan Omega yang sengaja dipisahkan untuk kepentingan bersama. Pihak sekolah sudah memperhitungkan bersama kemungkian buruk jika tiba-tiba ada Omega yang mengalami heat di dalam kelas waktu pelajaran berlangsung karena itu akan merunyamkan suasana—

— dan tentu saja, menghindari bahaya _rut_ Alfa yang bisa terjadi tiba-tiba, meskipun hal ini hanya sekian dari seribu persen dapat terjadi.

“Sial—!”

Mathias mengumpat. Sudah pertandingan tiba-tiba diundur; dan sekarang semuanya makin bertambah kacau ketika pihak sekolah menginformasikan bahwa Omega yang dimaksud tidak mengahidir kelas dan mungkin sedang ada urusan keluarga di kediamannya. Mathias mendadak putus harapan karena Alfred tidak mungkin menerima Omega yang bisa mengatasinya selain dari Kiku. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Alfred. Tidak adakah seseorang yang bisa—

“Apakah Alfred di dalam?”

“—!”

Suara itu membuatnya tidak sampai 3 detik berbalik; seperti yang bisa Mathias tebak dari suaranya— itu Ivan Braginsky yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. masih dengan senyum tanpa dosa dan dia juga sudah bersiap bertanding dengan memakai pakaian _baseball_ nya ternyata. Mathias mundur mengikuti instingnya. Semenjak insiden bau misterius di dalam bus pagi ini, Mathias menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap bau yang sama: matanya membulat.  _Bau ini, mungkinkah—_

“Ini keadaan darurat, kan? Minggir.” Ivan yang biasanya tersenyum, sekarang menampilkan mimik serius ketika memaksa menerobos masuk dengan tangannya yang hampir membuka pintu ruangan di mana Alfred berada. Sinting! Mathias yang cepat menyadari sigap menghadangnya. Sebutir keringat mengalir dari ujung dahinya, mengumpatkan serapah. Tidakkah gila jika dia membiarkan seorang Alfa memasuki ruangan di mana ada Alfa lain di masa _rut_ nya?

“Tidak bisa… kau Alfa! Sekalipun Alfred tidak memiliki _mate_ , setidak-tidaknya dia membutuhkan Beta untuk—”

“Minggir, kubilang.”

Mathias membatu. Walau pengaruhnya kecil, dia tahu Ivan tengah ‘mengancam’nya.

Tangannya sebetulnya sudah meraih bahu Ivan untuk memintanya berhenti berbuat di luar semua ini, tapi alarm bahaya imajinernya sudah meraung-raung menandakan bahwa akan sangat bahaya jika Mathias bertindak lebih nekat dari ini dengan menghadang Ivan semampunya. Ivan adalah seorang Alfa mutlak, tidak bisa diusik. Mathias tahu dia akan kalah jika terus berseikeras. Masalah kedua, adalah seperti kata Ivan : ini darurat. Alfred membutuhkan seseoang segera, untuk menyanggupi— minumal menemaninya dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dan berpotensi melakukan itu adalah—

Ivan seorang.

“Baiklah ….”

Perlahan Mathias mundur dengan setengah hati dan memasrahkan keadaan yang yang sudah terjadi. Dia kepal tangannya kesal. Ini juga demi kebaikan Alfred, kebaikan mereka, kebaikan semuanya. Mau tidak mau! Dan juga sebelum ini Mathias berjanji akan kembali ke pertandingan setelah urusannya dengan Alfred selesai; yaitu meningggalkan keturunan Amerika ini bersama _mate_ nya. Sekarang dia sudah menemukan Ivan, lalu apa lagi masalahnya? (Tapi semua orang tahu jika Ivan bukanlah _mate_ nya.)

“ _Spasiba_.”

“Ivan—“

Pintu tertutup tanpa memberikan satupun kesempatan pada Mathias untuk berbicara.

Di langkah pertama memasuki ruangan itu saja Ivan sudah bisa merasakan bau Alfa milik Alfred yang menyengat, buru-buru remaja itu menutup pintu sebelum bau yang disebut menyebar ke area lain yang tidak diinginkan, lalu mengunci pintunya rapat. Ivan sendiri bingung mendekripsikannya seperti apa; yang jelas ini sangat berbeda dengan bau Alfa miliknya.

“Al—“

Meskipun sudah mencium baunya, Ivan sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Alfred sekalipun sekedar bayangannya di dalam kamar yang luasnya mungkin tidak sampai satu ruang utuh kamar pribadinya di _penthouse_. _Ke mana Alfred?_

_BRUK!_

“ _Ughh_!”

Ivan pikir Alfred memang sangat suka bermain kasar. Lihatlah dia yang tiba-tiba menarik dan segera membanting tubuhnya jatuh ke atas kasur lalu menindihnya, sehingga kali ini Ivan yang mendesah sakit. Mulutnya tidka sempat mengatakn apa-apa, apalagi melayangkan ucpan protes protes soal kepalanya yang terbentur kuat. Mata mereka bertatapan beberapa detik. Ivan berjengit begitu merasakan tatapan panas yang menyeruak hatinya yang ingin berteriak.

Walaupun mereka sudah bertatap muka pagi ini, keadaannya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Sekarang Alfred yang dalam posisi mngeluarkan bau Alfanya. Ivan menarik napasnya, berusaha bersikap tenang. Keadaannya sama seperti waktu itu saat lfred membantingnya bersandar; di sore hari ketika semua anak sudah kembali pulang.

“Sudah kuduga kalau kau yang akan kemari, _commie_ …” Berbicara begitu, napas Alfred putus-putus. Suhu badannya naik berkali lipat, dan suasananya— tubuhnya, hatinya, **_perasaannya_** — panas luar dalam. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, dan dia mengalami tremor hebat. Anehnya, Alfred tetap punya tenaga untuk membanting tubuh sebesar Ivan ke kasur dengan cukup kuat. Ivan salut dengan kekuatan Alfa yang sedang memasuki masa _rut_.

“Lalu kenapa? Aku ingin menolongmu.” Bisik Ivan yang masih sempat-sempatnya menjawab polos. Dia kendurkan syalnya sebagai langkah pertama. Takut-takut Alfred memanfaatkannya untuk mencekiknya sampai mati.

“Seorang Alfa sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku, _fuck_!”

Alfred mengerang tidak tahan, meremas lengan Ivan yang menjadi tumpuannya berpegang.. Alfred sempat mendengar Ivan merintih, namun dia tidak peduli. Kepalanya tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika dirasa keadaan _rut_ nya semakin bertambah parah. Bau Alfa yang saling bercampur ini mengganggunya, memang bukan pilihan baik untuk mengirim seorang Alfa buat menangani _rut_ Alfa lain hanya karena dia tidak punya _mate_ resmi. Sejujurnya, sekarang ini Alfred hanya butuh samsak tempatnya dapat menghilangkan ereksi. Ya, selain itu dia tidak membutuhkan apapun. _Apapun_!

Mata Alfred memanas.

_(_ Ya _, apapun. )_

Maka dia balikkan tubuh Ivan sehingga pemuda itu telungkup sempurna, menarik kasar syalnya hingga jatuh terbuka. Ivan kembali berkeringat dingin, seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini dia juga bisa melawan. Alfred tahan tangan Ivan di atas kepalanya, menekannya hingga tidak dapat lagi bergerak. Dalam hitungan detik, Alfred menyerang leher belakang Ivan yang terekspos : tempat di mana tanda Alfa itu berada.

“ _Khh_!”

Alfred maupun Ivan tahu betul tidak akan ada yang terjadi jikalau salah satu dari mereka berhasil mengigit leher lawan main mereka seperti ini. _Tidak_ karena mereka sama-sama Alfa. Tapi di tengah kesadaran yang menipis, Alfred tidak lagi peduli dengan status dan siapa yang diberinya tanda itu. Sedari tadi dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit tangan Mathias, karena sudah jadi kebiasaan setiap Alfa yang mengalami masa _rut_ untuk menggigit beberapa bagian tubuh dari _mate_ -nya. Pengecualian terhadap Alfred yang tidak memiliki _mate_ resmi, sebab itu dia punya kemungkinan menyerang orang lain yang bukan _mate-_ nya seperti sekarang ini. Alfred yang sudah sedari tadi merasakan kedua ujung matanya memanas, perlahan mengalirkan air mata. Dia telah melakukan hal yang begitu hina dan bertentangan dengan dirinya selama ini.

_( Kiku … dia saja belum pernah satu kalipun menggigit Kiku di leher belakangnya. Apa karena mereka **bukan** _mate _yang sebenarnya? )_

“Al… ALFRED!”

Ivan berusaha meronta dengan memberikan dorongan balik ketika Alfred secara tidak sadar mulai membuka kancing dan resleting celananya, kehilangan kendali diri. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ivan membalikkan keadaan dengan berputar kemudian membanting dan menindih tubuh Alfred yang masih terasa belum puas. Alfred mengeram sebelum mencengkram sebagian tangan Ivan yang sudah memerah, berlaku defensif. Lalu pemuda Rusia itu meringis karena Alfred juga mencakar bagian punggungnya yang masih tertutup baju.

“Aku ini munafik …”

Di antara kesadaran yang hampir menghilang, Ivan dapat mendengar perkataan Alfred yang menggema lirih, tertawa mengejek buat dirinya sendiri. Ivan yang cepat tersadar akan posisi mereka yang terlalu berbahaya memilih menyingkir untuk tidak lagi berada di atas tubuhnya. Alfred pun tidak lagi memberi respon berarti atau balik menyerang, dia tutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

“ _I hate you, commie_.”

_Sepertinya dia menangis_. Ivan bisa tahu dari gerak bahunya yang bergetar.

“Maaf. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kau tiba-tiba menyerangku tadi.” Ivan jujur, membela dirinya. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Yang tadi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wajahnya bersemu kemerahan jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tapi yang pasti, gigitan Alfred cukup menyakitkan. Ivan merapikan kerah bajunya, belum memasang syalnya dengan benar. Dapat terdengar helaan napas berat dari Alfred, yang sepertinya sudah cukup tenang. Efeknya sama dengan bau Alfanya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, namun tetap pekat dan mengusik indra penciuman.

Biarpun belum pernah mengalami _rut_ sebelumnya, Ivan tahu rasanya pasti sangat tersiksa.

Ivan Braginsky sejenak bergeming sebelum menarik tangan Alfred hingga pemuda itu menegakkan punggungnya, kedua iris biru yang belum kering sehabis dibanjiri air mata dan hidung yang memerah itu keheranan dengan pandangan penuh tanya, menatap ke arah Ivan memasang senyum lembut. Dia tidak membenci Alfred hanya kaerna sebuah ucapan, dia tahu hubungan mereka pelik— dalam keadaan seperti itu, jelas perasaannya juga menjadi labil. Entah masih pantaskah mereka disebut sebagai teman— _(atau memang mereka bukan teman dari awal?)_

Kemudian Ivan menarik tangan Alfred hingga tubuhnya yang masih belum seratus persen pulih itu berposisi duduk.

“Sebelum aku berbuat lebih jauh, untuk sekrang hanya bisa ini yang kita lakukan. Duduk.”

“ _What_ —?“

“Kubilang, duduk.”

Ivan tidak lagi sempat mendengar protes Alfred yang masih gelisah sebab dia mengambil langkah dahulu dengan mendudukkan Alfred di tepi kasur. Alfred tidak dapat berkutik dan tak dapat berbuat banyak sampai akhirnya Ivan sendiri yang membuka tuntas celananya. Wajah Alfred kembali memanas, apalagi dia tahu penisnya masih berkedut tidak nyaman karena _masih_ membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan. Dapat terdengar degup jantung yang lumayan kencang dari dada keduanya. Ivan sendiri tidak paham apa yang sudah dia lakukan— mendadak dia ragu. Ditelannya ludah gugup susah payah, tangannya yang dingin mulai meraih barang itu dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. Dia melakukan ini demi Alfred. Ya, hanya dan demi Alfred!

“ _Wait_ … hegggh!”

Tanpa memberi Alfred kesempatan bicara, Ivan menghisap penis Alfred yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Efeknya berupa Alfred yang menggelinjang, punggungnya melengkung, dan panas tubuhnya yang kembali naik. Alfred tidak gila buat melupakan yang melakukan ini padanya adalah seorang Alfa, dadanya sesak karena susah bernapas. Mulut Alfred terbata-bata, tapi tangannya yang masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangkap helai rambut Ivan dan menjambaknya. Membiarkan Ivan untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka kepada dirinya. Dan _harga diri-_ nya.

Ivan mendorong masuk semua bagian dari batang Alfred ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya seolah itu adalah hal yang paling manis sedunia. Ukuran Alfred sebenarnya cukup besar untuk membikinnya tersedak; Ivan jadi tidak lagi meragukan status Alfred yang memang seorang Alfa. Ivan terus menghisapnya, dari ujung, pangkal, semuanya. Menghasilkan kecapan dan rasa sensual yang membuat Alfred tambah bergejolak. Walaupun tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang asing memasuki mulutnya, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Setidaknya untuk membuat Alfred merasa lebih baik.

Alfred rasa Ivan sudah ada di tahap profesional, walau mengakunya dia amatir. Caranya menghisap begitu sensual, Alfred tidak dapat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa hal itu yang membikinnya semakin teransang. Alfred meringis tertahan;

“ _Shit_ —!”

— mencengkram kepala Ivan untuk memaksanya mengulum lebih dalam.

Padahal dari awal dialah yang menolak Ivan mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang ketika semuanya berakhir seperti ini, mau tak mau Alfred _memanfaatkan_ Ivan karena dia satu-satunya yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari situasi pelik ini. Benarkah dia … dari awal _memang_ menerimanya? Tapi dia jujur soal tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Alfa. Hanya saja—

( **Ada sesuatu**. _Ada sesuatu_ dari diri Ivan yang membuatnya tampak berbeda. )

_Seperti bukan dirinya saja!_

Alfred dengan sisa kesadarannya menahan desahannya, menggigit lagi bibirnya. Biarlah nanti dia pikirkan bagaimana caranya Alfa dan Alfa berhubungan. Yang terpenting buat sekarang adalah bagaimana cara supaya dia bisa cepat mengakhiri semua ini.

Tubuh Alfred bergetar sebelum akhirnya cairan spermanya menyiprat keluar. Pemuda itu menarik napasnya, masih tidak membantu ketika melihat Ivan kesulitan membendung cairannya; terbatuk-batuk. Alfred merasa bersalah karena tidak memberikan peringatan sebelum cairan itu keluar. Wajah Ivan memerah sempurna, kemudian dia menunduk. Dengan lembut Alfred membersihkan sebagin cairan itu dari wajah Ivan dengan mengusapnya melalui telapak tangannya sendiri.

“ _Sorry_ ….” Ivan hanya tersenyum, _tidak buruk juga_ , pikirnya. Setidaknya Alfred yang berprilaku lebih lunak membuat hatinya merasa lebih tenang.

“Apa kau … sudah puas sekarang?”

“ _Not yet_.”

.

.

_( Sebelum momen itu berakhir, Alfred kembali menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk menyeretnya ke dalam ronde yang lebih menggairahkan lagi. )_

.

.

.

_Haven't I made it obvious, haven't I made it clear?_

_Want me to spell it out for you?_

.

.

.

Lucunya, pertandingan itu tetap dimenangkan kelas Alfred— sekalipun tanpa kehadiran Alfred di antara mereka.

Dengan jarak skor sangat tipis, Mathias yang membuat kesalahan ketika melakukan pukulan terakhir hampir membuat kelas Ivan menang. Gilbert adalah orang yang paling kecewa dengan hasil pertandingan, Antonio menepuk-nepuk punggungnya prihatin. Padahal Antonio hanya berniat menyemangati, kenyataannya dia malah terkena makian karena berpihak bukan kepada kawannya.

Ivan terlihat bertepuk tangan, senyumnya tulus, tidak berubah; menenangkan.

Sekembalinya dari ruangan itu dan merapikan penampilan, keduanya memutuskan untuk melihat langsung bagaimana jalannya pertandingan tanpa mereka. Kebetulan, tidak sampai lima menit keduanya duduk di deretan bangku penonton paling belakang, pertandingan telah mencapai puncak. Alfred digantikan oleh Arthur yang terpaksa turun ke lapangan meninggalkan posisi panitianya. _Coba tebak siapa yang di awal membela-bela diri minta digantikan Antonio untuk bertanding_. Sementara keberadaan Ivan digantikan oleh Natalya, adik perempuannya sendiri. (Alfred sempat mendengar Ivan hampir menjerit tidak terima mengetahui adik perempuannya yang menggantikannya bertanding.)

Lalu, pertandingan diakhiri dramatis dengan Mathias yang berhasil mencapai base akhir sebelum bola mengenai kepalanya.  

“Aku … kalah, _da_?” Dari posisi itu, Ivan terdengar bergumam. Alfred menolehkan kepala, Ivan duduknya hanya berjarak satu kursi kosong darinya— untuk saat ini, mereka bisa belum dekat-dekat dulu secara fisik. Ada kilat kekecewaan yang bercampur menengang dari kedua bola mata ungunya, yang mengisyaraktan bahwa dia tidak bohong kalau dia tidak puas dengan hasil pertandingannya. Namun apa boleh buat, dia menarik napas kecewa; sebelum berniat beranjak dari bangku penonton.

_Barangkali berjalan menuju teman-teman sekelas untuk menyemangati mereka, huh—?_ Pikir Alfred.

Alfred melirik ke arah Ivan yang sekilas tadi masih bisa tersenyum, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa bersemangat. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kalah, sangat-sangat paham. Padahal mereka sudah berencana melakukan pertandingan ini secara adil dengan keduanya yang ikut andil demi membuktikan bahwa yang Ivan katakan memang _serius_ adanya. Alfred berjalan memutar, ikut-ikut berdiri menyusul langkah Ivan yang hendak hendak. Tahu Alfred menyusul, Ivan menghela napasnya. Tapi pergerakan Alfred juga ujung-ujungnya berhenti karena mendengar Ivan berkata begini :

“Dengan begini semuanya berakhir?”

Alfred diam saja.

_Ya_. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka di awal. Semuanya berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka bisa menang pada pertandingan yang ditentukan. Setelah melihat semuanya dengan mata kepala sendiri, Ivan tahu dan sadar diri bahwa dialah yang kalah. Dengan begitu mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, dia harus memasrahkan semuanya. Setelah berhenti untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar— _Alfred tahu Ivan berpura-pura tenang dan tidak peduli_ — pemuda Rusia itu sempat-sempanya melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Lalu tertawa sekenannya.

“Kau bilang jika aku mengalahkanmu, maka aku bisa mendapatkanmu. Jika tidak, berarti sama saja aku bertaruh untuk melupakanmu. Maaf untuk segalanya, Al. Padahal aku—”

“ _I love you_.”

Ivan membulatkan matanya. _Dia tidak salah dengar—?_

Ivan dapat mendengar kekehan Alfred, apakah dia bercanda? Ivan tidak habis pikir kenapa Alfred tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, apakah Alfred sedang mempermaikan perasaannya juga? Kalau dia sudah kehilangan kendali diri, mungkin Ivan sudah menangis saking bahagianya. Tapi setelah memerhatikan sifat Alfred yang memang kurang ajar selama ini, rasanya dia tidak bisa dengan mudah percaya.

“Itu kan, yang selama ini kau harapkan? Sekarang kau sudah mendengarnya, lalu bagaimana lagi?” Alfred yang justru pertama kali terlihat bingung. Dia masukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana, masih menggantung di bahu jaket kesayangannya. Seringainya merekah, jarak mereka berdiri hanya sejauh 2 meter, dan Ivanlah yang tadi berdiri membelakanginya. Walaupun di tengah suasana pertandingan, area yang mereka jejaki sepi karena beberapa penonton belum beranjak dan masih bersiap melihat pertandingan berikutnya. Ivan tampak berbalik kaget, memasang ekspresi tidak kalah percaya.

“Tapi mengapa…?”

“Oh, _now you are the one who reject me at the first place_? Apa kau mau jika aku menarik kembali ucapanku?” Nadanya mengejek, tapi Ivan tapi dia tidak benar-benar serius. Langkahnya semakin dekat, seolah tidak merasa takut Ivan akan megeluarkan mode intimidasinya-atau-apalah itu. Ivan menggeleng, masih tidak bisa diterimanya perkataan Alfred yang tiba-tiba. Rasanya dia yang baru saja bermimpi, lalu dijatuhkan dari puncak gunung tertinggi.

”Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kau bilang Alfa dan Alfa tidak bisa saling berhubungan, _da_? Lalu bagaimana dengan _mate_ -mu—”

“Tapi aku tidak bilang bahwa Alfa dan Alfa tidak bisa saling mencintai.” Alfred menjeda, menggaruk sedikit sisi kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Soal itu— kami memang bukan mate resmi dari awal, jadi cukup aku yang berbicara dan masalahnya selesai.”

“— memang kau mencintaiku?” Ivan buru-buru memotong.

“Uh, _yeah_. Tadinya tidak. Sekarang, setelah banyaknya hal yang terjadi—” Alfred menarik tangannya. “ _Iya_.”

Ivan tersenyum sekenannya, tawanya ragu. Tapi dia tidak menolak ketika Alfred menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan begitu lembut : menautkan jemari mereka. Keduanya bertatapan seperti baru kali pertama bertemu setelah sekian lama. Mata Alfred itu kesannya seperti musim panas, sementara Ivan adalah kebalikannya— musim dingin yang menyengat. Mereka berlawanan secara ideologi pandang dan kesan. Tetapi mereka adalah sesama Alfa yang saling _mencintai_..

“Jadi kita sekarang sudah resmi? Apa karena yang di ruangan tadi? Semua ini terjadi bahkan belum genap seminggu.”

Alfred menarik napasnya, memasang wajah penuh arti. “Begitulah. Jadi kau mau berposisi _top_ atau _bottom_?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa keraguan, tidak disaring, dan mengena dalam. Agak tidak nyambung dengan perkataan Ivan sebelumnya, tapi pemuda Rusia itu hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kekanakan.

“Aku tidak peduli dengan seks, ataupun siapa yang mendominan antara aku dan kau. Aku hanya butuh kita saling mencintai.”

Alfred pura-pura bergidik. “Kau berkata seperti dialog telenovela yang biasa Antonio tonton. Hentikan, itu membuatku jijik.”

“Tapi kau suka, kan? _Dorogoy_.”

Alfred tidak dapat menahan senyum gelinya, apalagi ketika tangan Ivan yang lebih besar menarik telapak tangannya kemudian mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Ciumannya lembut, sedikit panas; di sisi lain menggairahkan. Ciuman pertama mereka yang bermakna.

Alfred merasakan semilir angin yang berembus tidak begitu kencang menerpa pelan wajahnya yang mulai menghangat terbawa arus permainan, sedikit membuat syal Ivan menutup bagian dari sisi wajahnya juga. Tapi dia tidak lagi peduli. Karena itu tidak lebih penting dari momen ketika lidah Ivan mulai menyapu bagian dinding mulut dalamnya; lalu Alfred balas dengan melilit lidah Ivan dengan lidahnya, dan diakhiri dengan kecapan singkat sebelum Ivan menghisap kuat bibir bagian bawahnya. Seimbang. Tidak ada yang kalah dalam peraduan tidak sampai dua menit itu, Alfred tertawa.

" _Ya tebya lyublyu_."

Barang kali, Alfred berpikir; tidak mengapa jika dirinya merelakan posisi Alfa dan memilih menjadi Omega di antara hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

_( Menjadi resesif bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk dan menantang juga... kan? )_

 

* * *

 end

* * *

 

 

**\- Sekuel -**

 

.

.

.

 

Mereka beradu ciuman seperti orang kesurupan.

Ketika keduanya tidak lagi dapat menahan hasrat mereka, akhirnya baik Ivan maupun Alfred memutuskan untuk cepat meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju ke rumah mewah Ivan atas ide dari pemilik rumah sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada orang di rumahnya malam ini. Alfred hanya mengiyakan karena dia juga tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya untuk menyewa hotel.

Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak hari itu— dan hubungan mereka…. terasa lancar saja?

Satu kamar pribadi milik Ivan luasnya bukan main; lebih dari cukup untuk ditempati berdua buat menghabiskan waktu bersama demi sesi bercinta. Ditambah koneksi wifi kencang dan saluran V kabel— Alfred orang pertama yang berteriak kegirangan, Ivan tertawa geli dan mengatakan Alfred bisa menghabiskan waktu sepuasnya di sini. Sebelum memasuki kamar, Ivan meminta Toris untuk melarang siapapun mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Toris yang ditugaskan berjaga di luar dengan hati berat hanya mengiyakan, _dia tahu maksud bos kecilnya apa_.

Tapi lebih dari itu, Alfred bersyukur karena Ivan masih dapat bersabar. Mendadak pemuda itu memasuki masa _rut_ -nya— gila, bahkan dia sedang tidak berhadapan dengan Omega!

“Jadi … ini seks pertamamu, huh?” Alfred menyeringai setelah membanting Ivan duluan ke atas ranjang, _lagi-lagi_. Bekerjasama dengan tangan Ivan yang sebelumnya sudah mengunci pintu kamar sehingga tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Sedari awal bahkan sebelum sukses memasuki pintu kamar, Ivan sudah mencumbu dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Dengan posisi Alfred yang tidak mau mengalah pula, mereka berdua berakhir dengan penampilan kacau di sana-sini.

Ivan menarik napasnya yang terengah-engah dengan berat; oh tidak, dia sudah diujung gairahnya! “ _Da_ , jika oral waktu itu tidak dihitung.” Jawaban Ivan membuat Alfred menyeringai sangat puas; jadi dia adalah orang pertama yang berkesempatan mencicipi _big boy_ kita yang satu ini.

Alfred yang memang lebih berpengalaman mencopot semua atasan Ivan sehingga pemuda itu bertelanjang dada. Walaupun hubungan mereka baru dua minggu, Ivan maupun Alfred masih menunda diri buat melakukan apapun. Alfred menghormati Ivan yang masih belum berkeinginan melakukan seks dan memang Ivan sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun sampai dia sendiri yang _mencapai batas_ nya. Seperti sekarang. Ini rut pertama Ivan, percaya tidak percaya. Alfred awalnya ragu karena masih tidak mengerti bagaimana menanganinya— tapi Alfred tahu ini bukan seks pertamanya juga, kenapa harus ragu membimbing Ivan?

Suasana kamar menjelang malam itu agak dingin; setelah Ivan mati-matian meraih remote AC dan menyalakan suhunya hingga batas minimum. Ivan bilang AC tidak akan berpengaruh banyak kalaupun dihidupkan dalam temperatur terendah, karena permainan yang mereka lakukan akan lebih panas dan mencairkan rasa dingin itu berkali-kali. Alfred berlaku dominan dengan menghisap ujung-ujung dada Ivan yang telah dipaksanya terbuka, membuat Ivan mengelinjang; lalu bersusah payah membuka pakaian Alfred tak mau kalah.

“ _Hngg_! A- Al!”

Di antara desahannya, anehnya Ivan masih dapat sedikit tertawa. Tambah dia dekap tubuh Alfred yang masih menghisap dadanya seperti seorang bayi. Ada sensasi geli sekaligus puas yang menyebar, Ivan tidak mengerti tapi Ivan akui dia menikmatinya. Alfred sukses membuka semua pakaiannya sendiri dari atas ke bawah; sampai polos tak tersisa. Di saat seperti itu Ivan membalik keadaan dengan memutar posisi sehingga dia yang kini berada di atas.

_Glek_. Ivan meneguk ludahnya. Sudah di ambang batas birahinya— Ivan sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan penisnya yang sudah sempurna menegang.

Alfred sempat kaget melihat ukuran Ivan, melongo; karena ternyata ukurannya lebih sedikit besar dari miliknya— _sebanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya_ , pikir Alfred masuk akal. Bahkan sebelum melihatnya keluar dari balik celana, pemuda Amerika itu sudah cukup tahu. Alfred meraihnya dengan lancang, tidak menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh permukaan selangkangan Ivan dari balik celananya menggunakan lututnya. Hebatnya, Ivan langsung memberikan reaksi dengan tubuhnya yang kembali mengejang dan akhirnya tidak sabaran membuka restleting celananya sendiri.

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan… A-Al?”

_Wow_.

Alfred awalnya terkesima, setelah berhasil melihat kejantanan Ivan yang berdiri menantang; ditambah wajah memelas Ivan yang ekspresinya seperti memohon minta diserang. Tetapi Alfred kemudian tertawa-tawa sebelum menarik napas panjang, kemudian meraih batang itu sembari mengocoknya perlahan. Ivan melenguh, tubuhnya hampir-hampir ambruk. Ritmenya tidak terlalu cepat untuk membuat Ivan mendesah kenikmatan, tidak pula lambat untuk membuat Ivan terlalu bosan.

“ _Its alright, its alright_. Ikuti saja kata-kataku, _ok_? _You will be okay_.” Alfred berkata dengan nada menenangkan, tidak menghilang seringainya. Dia sendiri masih menahan detak jantungnya yang berderu dua kali lebih cepat, menyembunyikan kegugupannya sendiri. ( _Apakah dengan tangan saja sudah cukup? Apa dia harus_ —) seperti pertama kali saja dia melakukan seks selama ini. Bedanya, dia sekarang berhadapan dengan sesama Alfa.

Alfred kemudian meminta Ivan untuk lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya; menimpanya tepat di atas tubuh telanjangnya. Ivan yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya menuruti. Sesuai instruksi, dia tindih tubuh Alfred di bawahnya— dengan jarah yang sangat dekat, sampai-sampai dada dan perut mereka bersatu. Lalu dia gigiti lagi leher jenjang Alfred, meninggalkan banyak bercak merah— meloloskan keluhan dari Alfred selain dari desahan nikmatnya yang meraung-raungkan namanya. Posisi tidur Alfred yang bersender pada bantal membuatnya dapat meraih punggung Ivan dan mencengkramnya pelan; tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuat Ivan merasa kesakitan. Alfred mendorong wajah Ivan sedikit, sebelum menatap mata violet itu lebih lama— mulutnya mengambil kesempatan untuk kembali meraupnya.

“Kita masih belum menentukan …”

“ _Ngg_?”

“Siapa yang akan menjadi _resesif_.”

Alfred kembali menekan selangkangan Ivan, meraih kenjantanannya dengan tangannya. Begitupun Ivan yang tampak ‘membalas’ dengan memberikannya servis serupa. Alfred mengatur napasnya yang belum pulih dari ciuman yang memaksanya menghirup oksigen lebih banyak, lalu dia pejamkan matanya sambil sedikit tertawa. Perkataan Ivan random sekali; seharusnya dia nikmati saja sesi panas seperti ini daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya _mengalir_. Alfred bisa saja menerima dirinya menjadi _bottom_ , tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga penasaran membayangkan bagaimana jika Ivan _menjadi_ Omega-nya.

Nada suaranya bercanda, namun bisa juga ditangkap serius perkatannya. “Kenapa tidak kau coba jadi _bottom_ duluan supaya bisa belajar dari melihatku menjadi _top_?”

Ivan cepat menolak. “ _Nyet_ , tidak mau. Sebaiknya aku langsung mempraktekannya… _da_?”

Alfred berdalih. “Memang kau bisa melakukannya tanpa melihat contoh dahulu?”

Ivan bersikeras. “Lagipula Al kan tidak pernah menjadi _bottom_ sebelumnya, kenapa tidak sekalian mencoba?”

Alfred menjerit. “ _No, no. It can’t be like that_!”

Mereka bertengkar lagi, kekanak-kanakan sekali. Padahal posisi mereka baru saja akan mulai melakukan seks. Alfred mencubit pipi Ivan yang menggembung gemas, dibalas Ivan yang kemudian mencubit hidungnya tidak kalah gemas juga. Walaupun seperti itu; ujung-ujungnya mereka tetap terbahak bersama.

Benar kata Ivan, AC sama sekali tidak berguna jika _situasinya_ panas semacam ini. Tapi, Ivan pula yang tetap mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Malam itu, suasana tampak hening di luar ruangan yang menjangkau mereka; karena tidak ada satupun penghuni kediaman Ivan yang berpulang kecuali beberapa pelayan dan penjaga. Lalu, mereka menghabiskan satu malam itu dengan saling memuaskan kebutuhan tubuh masing-masing tanpa memutuskan dahulu siapa yang memasuki siapa.

.

.

( Setidaknya, _belum_ buat sekarang. )

**Author's Note:**

> \- Author's Note -
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA YA GITUUU—
> 
> Suer gw rasa gw mau nangis ngerjainnya, 3 hari kaya orang bego di depan laptop senyum-senyum sendiri pas nulis— apalagi bagian itunya, aduh. Ga sanggup rasanya!
> 
> Kalo merasa ada yang familiar dengan prolognya, ya; itu drabble gw pas nulis random 2017 kemarin. Sebenarnya sebelum jadi drabble juga memang udah jadi ide fic, tapi lucunya ficnya baru kesampean buat sekarang. Agak nano nano gitu sih, sedikit melenceng dari harapan tapi at least gw puas fic ini kelar T_T
> 
> Kalau ada beberapa istilah dan pemahaman yang salah, terutama bagian penjelasan Omegaversenya— bisa kok sampaikan langsung ke gw biar ntar fic Omegaverse selanjutnya bisa diperbaiki. Duh, gw g terlalu mendalami AU ini. Cuma tau dasarnya like Omega bisa hamil, Alfa itu pendominan etc. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa pemahaman yg salah dan buat pembaca ga nyaman, im sorry for that. Dan gw pikir ini fic bisa sampai 10k words. Iya, hampir. cuma 9k word kok!
> 
> BTW sekalian promo hehe, yg mau dateng ke Comifuro12 Februari19 ntar jan lupa mampir di E15AB ya~ ada gw di sana, siapa yg bisa nyebut OTP number 1 gw bisa dapet potongan harga stiker Hetalia /WOI
> 
> the last, terima kasih sudah membaca karya dari Author nyeleneh yang ga pernah berniat produktif ini! /hhh


End file.
